Conventionally, a private farmer and a farming group manage an agricultural field, an agricultural operation, an operator (an agricultural operator) for the agricultural operation, and the like. These agricultural managements are usually carried out by using a notebook and the like; however, the agricultural managements increasingly depend on the IT in accordance with development of the information technology. Patent document 1 discloses, for example, a system using a computer and the like as a technique for the agricultural managements.
The system disclosed in Patent document 1 preliminarily registers an operation content, an operation term, and a weather condition for start of the operation to an operation contents database, for each of the agricultural fields. And, when an agricultural operator arrives at a certain agricultural field, the agricultural operator specifies the corresponding agricultural field based on positional information received from a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal being carried by the agricultural operator. When date of the agricultural field corresponds to the operation term for the specified agricultural field and a present weather condition obtained from a weather site satisfies the weather condition preliminarily registered in the operation contents database, the system records that the operation preliminarily registered in the operation contents database is already done in the specified agricultural field.
An agricultural operation device disclosed in Patent document 2 includes: an operation rule information storage part configured to store operation rule information, the operation rule information including: operation information showing an operation, the operation having to be carried out when a condition relating to a state of crop or a state of environment is satisfied; and a contribution of the operation to the growth of the crop; an operation rule information extraction part configured to extract the operation rule information from the operation rule information storage part, the operation rule information including a condition meeting: information showing the inputted state of crop; or information showing the inputted state of environment; and an operation instruction part configured to output the operation information, the operation information being included in the extracted operation rule information. That is, Patent document 2 discloses that the operation information is outputted from the agricultural operation support system to the agricultural operator on the basis of the operation rule information corresponding to the condition when the condition relating to the state of crop or the state of environment meets the information.
A use history management system for an agricultural chemical or a fertilizer disclosed in Patent document 3, provides a progression confirmation information shown comparing a use plan in a use plan table to an accumulated result of a use result in a use result table by a use plan data input/output part and a use result data input/output part cooperating with each other when a mobile terminal outputs a progression confirmation request.
A production distribution management system for an agricultural production disclosed in Patent document 4, refers to a seeding possible period listed on a seeds and seedlings information database, a standard growth term, a standard harvesting amount per unit area, a standard price of a breed and an item listed on a price database, and the like, and is capable of planning an annual production plan, estimating a sales amount based on the above mentioned values. That is, Patent document 4 discloses that a relation between an agricultural field, an agricultural operation, and an agricultural operation term is determined as the production plan.